warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Join Requests/Archive 2
Featherstream I'll start making charats again so can I join? Featherstream Autumn to winter 14:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sweetflower Hi! I love making chararts on WWikia! SO I think I'll love it here! P.S The blanks are adorable :) 23:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Join Request Hi, can I join? Rainface<3 18:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainfacestar! Welcome to the wiki! You may want to look at some of the charart tutorials if you need to (though I remember you from WWiki). 18:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Scarletwind Hey, people. If you'll have me, I'd like to join. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to give since I'm also needed at PCA, but this sounds fun! So, can I join? -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 03:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hollycloud Can i join? Shanks ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 02:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Littlewillow Hi could I join? I like creating things! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 02:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Add youself in! 01:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw Can I re-join? Sorry I haven't been active, I was busy with school XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) And I wonder if I did this in the right place XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) XD Of course you can re-join. You did it in the right place, Birdeh ;) 02:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Songcloud Hey! Its Songeh. I was wondering if I could join? ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 21:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Seasplash I'd like to join. 17:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you in. Bluefeather Can I join? Here are two examples of my art. Bluefeather101 19:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ouka-Noir Can I join? I can show you the art if you'd like, here's where Ouka-noir 22:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC). Hope you consider it- Ouka Willowmoon Please can I join? Dewstar Join request May i join please 21:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Added. Welcome to the project~ 22:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hi guys. Most of you know me from WWiki, can I join? 16:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Willowmoon: May I join? Pretty please? -Willowmoon 11:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, I'm getting slightly impatient, I put this on for about a month already and nobody has replied, please reply. DX Willow 10:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Check to see if you're added on. I will too, and add you otherwise. 11:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Join Request- Purplemoon May I please join this project? I love making chararts. I'll be as active as I can! Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 14:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) It's been a few weeks since I posted that^, and no one has said anything.... ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 18:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re-Join Request-Firedragon 1234 I think I joined before. I wasn't on very much and I probably got removed. Can I re-join? I've been on more lately. Firedragon's Signiture Joining Request~ Shadewhisker1 Can I join? I've made charats before I came here! shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler Cinderstar of ThunderClan Can I join? Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 19:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Remember to copy and paste the blanks into your photo library or picasa. 23:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Joining Splashcloud Can I join? I have never done these before. Splashcloud 02:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud Sure you can join :) Remember to copy and paste all the blanks in your photo library or picasa. 23:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall May I join? I have been practicing my chararts, and I believe that I can make them pretty well by now.Rowanfall 05:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can! I'll add you in now. 09:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Shimmercloud Hi, may I join? :) ~ [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 02:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can, sorry for the wait =D 17:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Vixenblaze Join Hay I love writing fan fiction and creating cats for fun! Warriors is my life and I love this wiki so far. Vixenblaze I love my cats 17:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you. 17:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) kittylove1 Hi can I join this project. I love to draw. :) 20:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course :) 20:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Dazzle Can I join P:I? 09:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure. 13:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Moonshine I love making chararts. Can I please join? :) 13:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Sure! I'll add you in soon. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 11:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Twi - rejoin? Guess who no longer has a life? 8D Anyway, I dunno...is this the proper place to put this? o3o -unsure- Anyway...could I rejoin? c: 23:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Jayfall Could i join this project? i don't have much edits though Jayfall 22:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Berryflower123 ~ Join Request Request May I please join? Thanks! Berrh Talk♥ 09:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Moonshine ~ Join Request Leopard said she would add me in but I don't see my name in the list, so can I join? 22:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Avalanchestrike Can I join? I can draw really well. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 00:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I tried my hand at doing a charcat and I think it turned out well. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥''']] 00:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pebbles Me join?Pebblestar 23:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Spotz May I join? Spottedstar42Resident Potato 00:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ambersky Join? Ambersky123 15:50, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Stormboot May I join the project? 22:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ducksplash May I join? owo 03:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Moonshine I guess I was removed due to inactivity. Could I re-join? I'll be active, I promise~ -- 19:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hollycloud Removed for inactivity, can I be added again? o3o thanks ~Hollycloud Be active this time, kay. 12:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Budgiepaw Can I join and make chararts, pwease C:?Budgiepaw (talk) 18:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure ^.^ Please read over the rules . 18:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Mistypaw Leppy, can you add me in? Thanks! 03:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Done ^.^ 13:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC)